<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solaris by SillyBunnies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826076">Solaris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBunnies/pseuds/SillyBunnies'>SillyBunnies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers (Bay Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Love, Multi, hardship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBunnies/pseuds/SillyBunnies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She had no family that she could remember. It's always been the cold grey cement walls of her cell and the harsh treatment from the scientists. She dreamed at night of voices that held slight familiarity, but when morning came she barely remembered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jazz/Prowl/Soundwave (Transformers), Sideswipe/Oc/Sunstreaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t own Transformers, all rights go to Hasbro. This will be set in Bayverse, the only thing I own is my OC and the plot. I will be adding characters from others verses into my story. This is being brought over from my wattpad account MissBMischeif and will be posted here on Archive of Our Own, Wattpad and Quotev.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She didn’t have any family that she could remember, it had always been the cold grey cement walls of her cell and the harsh treatment from the scientists that ran the place.But sometimes at night when she was really exhausted she dreamed of voices that held slight familiarity, only to be disappointed upon waking, when she could barely remember anything about her dreams. She held on if only for the chance that one day she would remember.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>They didn’t know her, but sometimes she was in their dream fluxes, an anomaly that seemingly cried out for help, but from what they weren’t sure.They had always been there for each other, twins that were so alike yet not at the same time.The unlikely duo that made it through being nothing, to gladiators, and then to frontline warriors for the Autobots. It seemed though that both were irrevocably tied on some deeper level of consciousness to the teen girl that couldn’t remember. It wouldn’t be until sometime later that they met. A destiny of fate built in the stars, a trial of hardships and grief, yet happiness would come to bloom in the middle. She would become their everything and they would in turn become her everything as well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Friends, Anchors, and Family. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why, why are you doing this to me?!” Subject 04 cried out as the scientists dragged her further into the testing room. They ignored her and practically threw her small body onto the gurney situated in the middle of the room, two of the scientists holding her in place as the other strapped her tightly onto the gurney. Whimpers filled the room, as thoughts raced through her mind. It had been a while since she had been in this specific room, she had behaved like he had told her to, she didn’t cause any issues, didn’t speak back or question any of the treatments she had gone through, but this particular one scared her the most. It always left her empty inside, a blank slate for months on end until she slowly remembered certain things. As she thought about why she was back in this room, she failed to notice the small electrode stickers being placed on her temples. “Commencing sixty volts of electrotherapy in <strong>Five</strong>...<strong>Four</strong>… <strong>Three</strong>…”NO!” She cried out as she registered just what was about to happen, <strong>Two</strong>...<strong>One</strong>”. Her cries fell on deaf ears as her body shook with the pain that the electrotherapy was causing. It felt like she was being blasted by lightning bolts, one right after the other. Her body stilled as the scientists turned off the small electric machine that had caused her so much pain “Subject 04 seems to be showing slight resistance to the therapy today, Director Sir!” one of the scientists garbed in scrubs and a medical mask spoke up to the side of her. More whimpers permeated the air as her mind started to slow down and catch up to what had just happened. “Very well, Agent Simmons, commence with ninety volts of therapy and see if that reigns in subject 04’s rebellious streak.” The director aimed into the microphone from the other side of the two way mirror. Whimpers turned into screams as ninety volts of electricity made its way into subject 04’s body. The screams seemed to go on forever, even after the machine was turned off. “That seemed to do the trick, Director.” Agent Simmons spoke up as he turned to view the two way mirror that was on the left wall of the testing room. A thoughtful hum filled the silence before all chaos broke loose. Subject 04 ripped her way out of the binds that held her strapped to the medical gurney. Her glowing white eyes were all the other two scientists saw before they were killed. Screams and shouts filled the room as guards filed into the room and were then taken down swiftly from the rage that filled the small body of subject 04.It was like a never ending pile of bodies slowly filling up the room before one guard got in a lucky shot to the girl. A tranquilizer dart stuck out of her shoulder, she paused and looked down and slowly gripped the dart before ripping it out and throwing it back to the guard who had shot it at her. The force behind her throw of the dart was enough to knock the guard onto his ass. Another dart hit her from behind, nothing except a small tremble showing that the dart had any effect at all. In fact it seemed to further enrage the girl as she tried to escape, what was happening and what was to surely come.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>On the other side of the two way mirror the director watched in grim satisfaction as his most prized subject ripped through the guards and scientists like they were nothing more then butter. To him it seemed like the risk he had took was finally paying off, all these years of carefully molding the girl into what he wanted, a true killing machine, an apex predator and too think none of this would have happened if he hadn’t of gotten his hands onto the offspring of those beings called transformers. Yes it seemed exactly like what he was expecting. The small stature is perfect for crawling in small places and blending in, the flexibility to pull off dangerous moves, the coldness and the logic, and the ruthlessness that accompanied the silence. All of those traits together made the perfect weapon and all of it was conveniently in one mostly human package.Just thinking of what was to come sent shivers of excitement down his back, he couldn’t wait to see the faces of the higher ups when he introduced his subject to them, after all it may have taken him four tries to get this far and with an alive subject to boot, he couldn’t deny that his hard work was sure to get him further funding for his little project. With one last toke of his cigar the director pressed the big blue button that was situated on the wall in the control room and watched as gas quickly filled the room his subject was in. “Agent Simmons, drag the girl back to her cell, and have someone clean up the mess she has made.” The director spat at the other man who had run when shit had hit the fan when he passed him in the hall. A small nod to each other and both men went their separate ways, one would be boarding his private jet to go back to the capitol and the other would be spending the next few hours directing people of lower rank to clean up the mess that had been made after he dragged the girl back to her cell.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Dream Flux Sequence Initiated…</em>
</p><p>
  <em> She didn’t know where she was, all she could see and smell was smoke. The smoke was very heavy and hurt everytime she drew a breath in. She decided to walk forward to see if she could get out of the smoky surroundings she had appeared in.She kept walking on and on, it seemed to be futile but then she saw it, an opening had appeared in the smoke. She darted forward and promptly skidded to a halt as she took in the view in front of her. There were metal buildings everywhere, even the ground was metal. What held her gaze though was not the metal grounds or the metal buildings, but the two metal beings in front of her. One was red and the other was yellow, they seemed to be talking to each other in a different language, one she couldn’t decipher. She was terribly confused on what was happening and was beginning to freak out. She had to get out of here, wherever here seemed to be. She started to edge backwards keeping the two beings in her line of sight, but as luck would have it she happened to accidentally nudge something with her foot that made a noise and then proceeded to roll forward from its displacement towards the two metal beings. She froze, her heart was pounding as she watched the large metal bullet roll to a stop at their feet. The noise of the bullet alerted the two beings that they were no longer alone as they turned their heads in her direction, and when their gaze landed on her their eyes seemed to light up with recognition. “Solaris! Solaris!” Both cried out as they rushed towards her frozen form. She had no clue who this Solaris was that they seemed to have mistaken her for. The red one scooped her up in his arms. “Solaris, you’re back! We haven’t heard from you in a while. What happened?Tell Sunny and me!” The red one cried out to her. Her heart was pounding even faster now if that was possible, she didn’t know what to do, so she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “Who’s Solaris?” The red one and the now dubbed Sunny reeled back in surprise before anger washed over their metallic faces. “Of course those fragging squishies did it again, they wiped her memory Sides! I can’t wait till we can figure out where they are holding her, so I can squish those fleshies and get her out of there.” Sunny growled out between clenched teeth. She looked at both Sunny and Sides as she now knew they were called. It seemed that was all it took to pique her curiosity and the questions started to spew forth. “Whoa, whoa calm down, Sol. We’ll answer all your questions as fast as we can, but the answer to your first question is you are Solaris. I am Sideswipe and that grumpy mech over there is Sunstreaker and we are your friends.” She didn’t have time to ask them anymore questions as they started to fade from view, nor how she could contact them again.</em>
</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>With a gasp, Subject 04 woke up and she thought over what she had learned while she was unconscious, how she had friends in those strange metal beings… Wait not metal beings, but mechs named Sideswipe and Sunstreaker she corrected herself. She had friends who were trying to find her and break her out of this facility she was in, but they had said it was hard to zero in on her location as they were hiding from humans themselves. She just hoped that they would make it to her. They had told her to hang on as long as she could, but the thing that settled her nerves the most was learning that she had a name which was Solaris and not an identification number like the scientists led her to believe. Solaris was hopeful that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were coming for her, but for now she would have to wait on them to find her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sighed as I counted the cracks on the roof of my cell. Another day in hell and I'm still stuck here, I couldn't wait for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to find me and bust me out of here. Although I still wasn't sure if they were actually real or just a figment of my imagination, my mind was still fuzzy which was a side effect from my memories being wiped again. I knew today was going to be tough, I had overheard some of the scientists talking to each other about how I would be training harder on orders from the director. I had somehow impressed the director yesterday and now he wanted my training regime to be recorded to be able to show his bosses. I was tempted to refuse and actually be rebellious this time, but then I remembered what happened yesterday with the electrotherapy and how I had blacked out and attacked and even killed some of the scientists and guards. I remember thinking about it early this morning, when I had learned what I had done and it honestly scared me that I had done that to people. It was like I had no control over my body at all and it made me wonder if I would have another blackout like that.The loud footsteps of a guard broke me out of my thoughts when he stopped in front of the door to my cell. "Move to the back of the cell, hands on the wall with your back facing me!" The guard grunted out the order. I moved to the back of the cell and placed my hands on the wall, with my back facing the guard. I figured it would be better to obey and cooperate if it let me survive longer. I could hear him unlock the cell door and could only wait as he walked towards me, he wasn't very gentle when he decided I wasn't much of a threat and proceeded to handcuff my hands behind my back. He jerked me forward and with a quick jab to my ribs he told me to walk in front of him, while we made our way to the workout room. I tried to keep track of where we were going but quickly gave up after the firth turn that resulted in more hallways that looked the same as the previous four. </p>
<p>I gazed around the room, it looked like a huge obstacle course was set up, I really hoped I didn't have to do it. My luck was still not good as I was yelled at to complete the course after being let loose from the handcuffs this course was designed to test my speed and endurance as well as my strength and flexibility, so all in all it would be a workout that would leave me breathless and gasping for air at the end.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Four thousand miles away the director sat in his cushy office, he had just gotten back from the base that held his greatest asset. A ding from his computer signified he had gotten an email of subject 04's grueling workout while doing a obstacle course. Opening the video that was attached to email he pressed play and watched as the girl went through the course he had designed and would have made any normal person cry in shame at their inability to complete. The course was something reminiscent of that television show American Ninja Warrior, which he had actually drew ideas from but he wouldn't admit that aloud. Normally an obstacle course would be padded for the safety of the one that was running through it but the course subject 04 had to run through was not. The course was filled with moving blades, small platforms one would have to jump from quickly before being dumped on the floor, and a wall climbing section that had a rope twined with barb wire around it. The video ended after five minutes of footage, she had done well but there was still room for improvement and he would be sure to let her trainers know. He was satisfied for now that this would be enough to persuade his bosses to continue funding his little program.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>The obstacle course they had made me run was absolutely insane and terrifying and left me aching. I had completed it in five minutes exact, something that had left the scientists baffled, my hands however ached the most as the fucking rope I had to climb at the end of the course had barb wire entwined with it. The barb wire left small cuts and scrapes and torn skin all over the palm of my hands. Luckily one of the scientists had taken pity on me and decided to disinfect my hands and wrap them in bandages before tossing me back inside my cell. I still had a couple more hours before dinner would be served, I was tempted to start counting the cracks on the ceiling again but was interrupted as guards and scientists started running past my cell. The area my cell was located in went pitch black, save for the small red emergency lights that had come on. I didn't know what was happening and wasn't to keen to find out either. A ground shaking boom rattled my cell and I watched as dust fell from the ceiling down towards the floor, screams and gunfire started to echo down the stairs. The rapid fire of the guns let me know that whatever was happening was enough to bring out the big guns.  I guess the idiot scientist that had ran after shoving me into my cell had forgot to close the door to the hallway my cell was, when they left in a haste to get away and see what was happening above. More dust rained down from the ceiling and I figured it would be best for me to hide under the cot that served as my bed in case the ceiling decided to cave in on me. Maybe it was Sideswipe or Sunstreaker coming to free me, I thought to myself as I crawled under the cot. However I wasn't going to take the chance in case it wasn't them and this was just a test the director was running to see if I would bolt towards freedom with everyone busy fighting. A few minutes passed and I haven't heard anymore screams or gunshots, maybe it was just a false alarm and I had actually passed the directors little test? I stuck my head out from underneath the cot but drew back immediately as I heard a creak coming from the door being pushed further open. Footsteps echoed and I decided to hold my breath in hopes of fooling whatever it was into thinking that there was only empty cells down here. I watched as feet appeared in my line of vision at the bottom of the stairs, brown boots being noticeable. I drew in a quick breath before going back to holding my breath, I didn't know anyone with brown boots but then again I didn't really know anyone in this place besides the scientists and guards and they all wore a uniform that consisted of black. I sucked in another breath as the boots passed by my cell. That was a mistake as whoever was out there stopped in their tracks. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" A cruel voice rang out, sending shivers down my back. I shifted further under my cot to where I was now pressing against the wall. Hopefully he won't look in here I thought to myself. The door to my cell squeaked open, I guess the scientist had also forgotten to lock my cell before leaving. I placed a hand over my mouth to muffle the whimpers that were trying to escape, it wouldn't due to alert this person on where I was hiding. I closed my eyes and started counting back from ten in hopes that he would be gone when I reached one. </p>
<p>I screamed as I was yank out from under my cot by the foot. "Found you! You little bitch, you don't have any clue as to what I've gone through to be able to get to you. That director thinks he was safe from any sort of repercussions when he took you." The man spat into my face, I was shaking this man who I had never seen before at all had me pushed up against the wall and was yelling at me because of the director. "He should have never messed around with those transformers! Now he's going to pay and you will be the collateral damage." He whispered while shaking me. I didn't know how to respond to his accusations, a shadow passed behind him and I saw another out of the corner of my eye. He went to speak again when he was struck away from me. Two men stood on both sides of him,I blinked and cleared the tears from my vision and saw that the two men who had saved me had reverted back to smaller images of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. I don't know how they found me but I would forever be thankful that they did. I watched as they killed the man who had threatened me. "Come on let's get out of here Solaris." Sideswipe spoke up, I breathed out a sigh of relief as I nodded and made my way over to them. I was finally free and now I could learn about the world that lay ahead of me and I wouldn't have to worry about forgetting it. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had no clue where we would be heading too, I was still more or less in shock that I had finally gotten out of the place that I was locked up and being kept prisoner in. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were quiet, except for the occasional insult thrown at one another. I however was to busy soaking in the sights before me from Sides alt mode, to pay much attention to them insulting each other. It took me a minute to realize that they had quit insulting each other and that Sides had actually asked me a question. "Sorry Sides could you repeat that?" I asked him while turning to face the dashboard and radio. "Do you have any clue where you want to go now that you are free? Were you also aware that they had a file on you? Not sure what it says yet as it's heavily encrypted but Sunny is working on decoding what he can of it." Sides repeated his questions. "Wow that was honestly a huge shock to me, I didn't know they even had a file on me. As to where I want to go... I'm not exactly sure. I guess wherever the road takes us or unless we hear from the rest of your team, like you were saying earlier." I informed them both. Silence reigned for a little bit before it was interrupted by Sunny; "Frag! Solaris, from what I have been able to decode so far from the file the squishies had on you, you were more or less treated like some kind of assassin or an earth version of a pit gladiator. Pit you even have a listed kill streak. I'm not sure if I can decode anymore of this, the only other bot I know of that may be able to crack this heavy encryption is Jazz, and we haven't seen him since we all had to run from those squishies with Cemetery Wind and the Army." I sat in shock of what Sunny had just shared. I had a kill streak? I couldn't even remember killing anyone or being used as some kind of assassin or deathbringer of sorts. I wasn't sure I even wanted to ever remember those memories, or how I would cope with them if they came back. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>It had been hours since Sunny had told us what some of the data on the file contained and I was still stunned. We would be stopping soon for the night and may be able to stay in one place for a couple of days before moving on to minimize the chance of being caught. I was pulled out of my musing by Sunny coming to a stop. We were in some kind of park that had a clearing with multiple trail paths going off in different directions. There was also a big wooden sign that probably had info about whatever park we were staying at. I had been caught up on what had been happening in the world during the drive, there was a lot that happened that I wasn't aware of. I also learned a lot of what I read about while locked up couldn't compare to actually seeing in person. I even got to have my first taste of fast food from Mcdonald's for dinner, though I had taken the meal to go and switched to riding in Sunny's alt. He wasn't very happy with me have to eat in his interior, he had grumbled something about grease getting all over his seats which made me extra careful as I ate. I was grateful for the stop, as we had been driving for hours. I exited Sunny's alt mode and made my way over to a picnic table I had just barely been able to make out in the dying light from the sun. I climbed on top and laid down on my back, looking up towards the stars. I heard whirring gears, groaning and shifting take place behind me as it signaled the twins were changing back into their mech form. For both of them being so much taller than me, they moved really quietly. They both settled down on either side of the picnic table I was on. I looked back up to the stars and the sight of the night sky was truly breathtaking. "Can you see cybertron from here?" I asked out into the night. "No cybertron isn't visible from here, it would be to far away for any of us to see, we know it's out there and in which direction, we just can't visibly see it." Sideswipe answered. I hummed softly as I thought about what he said. To know that your home planet is out there but not being able to see it, I don't know how I would feel if I was in their place. I still didn't even know much about my own planet. I was getting sleepy and I knew I wouldn't make it by staying up longer, today had been a crazy day. A whispered go to sleep from Sunny was all it took for me to fall asleep content with being safe from anything happening with both of them being so close. </p><hr/>
<p>"Damn it all to hell and back! Those autobot terror twins had broken into the facility that subject 04 resided in and took her with them, they even managed to download her file from the database and wiped any remnants of it ever existing in the first place! So pray tell Agent Simmons what am I going to do now that I don't have anything to present to my bosses?" The director spat at one Agent Simmons who had been elected to face the wrath of the director. "I don't know Sir, maybe we can get her back and somehow recover what was on her file, and in the process we would be able to wipe out those two pesky Autobot twins that managed to find her." Agent Simmons replied. The director turned to face Simmons and seemed to contemplate what had just been said by the man. It could possibly work he thought to himself but there were too many unknown variables that stood in the way. Especially since the United States Government had decided to just recently cease all hunting of transformers and re-negotiate a peace treaty with the Autobots, after they had worked together to take down a mutual enemy named Quintessa. "Indeed it would be tricky, Simmons but don't let me down. I want subject 04 brought back to me unharmed and alive, as for those Autobot twins that have her use whatever means necessary to take them down." the director said as he exited the building he had met Agent Simmons at. "Did you get all of that Jazz?" Agent Simmons spoke to a seemingly empty room. "Sure did, mah man, got all of it recorded for the boss man. Ain't nuthing gonna happen to that girl or the twins, if we have a say in it." The head of the the special ops force for the Autobots spoke up as he swung down from the vent he had been hiding in. Pleased with how things went with the director being none the wiser to being betrayed by one Agent Seymour Simmons. Both Simmons and Autobot Jazz headed back to Diego Garcia to share the information they had manage to collect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>  Sunstreakers p.ov.</em>
</p>
<p>"Sideswipe, you gotta take a look at the file those vile squishies have on Solaris." I stated while sending the parts of the file I had managed to decode. "Frag Sunny, this is outrageous! Seventy-seven confirmed kills from some kind of mission called JW1, one hundred and twenty-eight from a JW2 mission and eighty-five from the last JW3 mission they sent her on for a total of two hundred and ninety confirmed kills. That's a lot of kills for a human, but I guess we can't really talk when we have killed as well. What the frag did those humans train her for?" Sideswipe whisper shouted in disbelief. "Don't call me Sunny you fragger. I'm not sure what those squishies did but whatever it was, it certainly wasn't in the best interests for Solaris. That's all I was able to decode so who knows if there's even more missions with higher kill counts she's been on. If we ever encounter Jazz again we'll have to ask him to decode the rest of the file." I replied back to him. Whatever truly happened to Solaris while she was in that place would forever be some kind of mystery unless she got her memories back, and I'm not too sure I would ever want her to remember if it kept her safe from herself.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When I woke up there was a tension filled silence. I don't know what could have happened while I had been sleeping but whatever it was had both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker on edge. I slowly climbed down from the picnic table I had climbed on last night and walked over to the sign I had saw last night, to get a better look at where we had actually ended up after aimlessly driving for hours. Apparently we had ended up in Wyoming of all places, and in Yellowstone National Park. I remember reading about it in some of the books I had been lucky enough to snatch from the guards when they hadn't been looking. "Alright Solaris; this park is to public so we will have to keep moving to be able to evade any of the humans that may be after us now that we broke you out of that facility." Sides chimed up as he came to a stop next to me already in his sports car alt mode. I couldn't blame him, there was this feeling in the back of my mind that was telling me that we had to keep moving. Maybe the twins paranoia was starting to rub off on me. I nodded to Sides and climbed into the passenger seat of his alt and as soon as I was seatbelted in he took off towards the main road. We had apparently traveled really far last night, according to Sunny the place they had busted me out of was on the other side of the state line, so they had driven nonstop before deciding to spend the night in Yellowstone. I was pulled from my thoughts when a hand touched my shoulder, startled from the unexpected contact I flinched away and pressed up against the window. My heart was beating really fast in my chest, a young male that looked to be in his twenties was sitting in the driver's seat. I didn't know who this was and how he came out of nowhere and in my panicky state I screamed again and started kicking at the intruder. Why isn't Sides doing anything about this stranger that came out of nowhere I screamed in my head. "Solaris! Solaris-<strong>Ouch! </strong>It's just me, Sideswipe. Please stop kicking and listen to me! This is just a holoform of me, remember you saw it when we busted you out of the facility?" Sideswipe yelled at me. I calmed down as I felt embarrassment fill me, gosh how could I have forgotten that I can't believe I kicked Sides. I stared at him, as he continued to tell me that the holoform was a representation of how he would look as a human. "You ok now Solaris? I guess I should have warned you that I was going to activate my holoform, but I promise to you that it's really me and not an imposter." Sides spoke calmly.I continued to stare at him, it was fascinating that he was abe to create a image that allowed him to blend in. Curiosity took over as I leaned forward and pressed my hands against his face. "Its really you, Sides?" I choked out in awe. He nodded in confirmation, and with that I proceeded to passed out. </p>
<p>"You should have seen it Sunny. When I activated my holorform and placed a servo on her shoulder to get her attention she freaked out and started to kick and scream at me. I noticed though while she was busy kicking me that her eyes were glowing white, kind of like how our optics do when we are in gladiator mode, do you think it's possible for humans to do something similar or was it a trick of the light?" Sideswipe questioned his brother. "Her eyes were white? Are you sure you weren't just seeing things, that makes no sense for a human to be able to do such a thing." Sunstreaker bit out to his brother. Both mechs seemed to have shared one thought before turning their attention back to Solaris. </p>
<p>
  <em>What if she's not actually human? </em>
</p>
<p>An intense pounding ache was what greeted me as I came back into consciousness, I could barely make out a word of what Sunny and Sides were discussing. I was confused as to why I had passed out surely the shock of Sides holoform wasn't enough to make me pass out? We had stopped again that much I could tell and I was apparently in the back seat. I sat up with a groan and clutched my head as the pounding intensified. "You okay there Solaris?" Sunny asked me through the shared comm link he had been talking to Sides on. "I guess I'll be ok in a couple of minutes once this throbbing goes away, I think Sides activating his holoform didn't make much sense to me ad once my adrenaline wore off from the shock I proceeded to pass out. I just can't believe I forgot you both had holo's when that is what you used back at the facility. I told them. Apparently neither of them had thought of that if the grumbling coming from both of them was any indication. "Where are we now?" I asked both of them to get our minds off of what had transpired. "We are a little ways out of Wyoming, we stopped to get our bearings and to make sure you were fine from passing out. While you were still unconscious we came across a message from Optimus, sometime in the past month the humans and him worked out another peace treaty and he sent a message out to any surviving autobots to return back to the base at Diego Garcia." Sunny finished informing me. That is a lot of information to digest I thought to myself. "What do you guys think we should do? I mean you both have been on the run for so long and don't really trust any humans. Should we even head back to this Diego Garcia base?" I asked hesitantly. "If Optimus Prime himself says it's safe to return then we will. You're right on us not trusting the squishies,but it will be nice not having to constantly keep moving it ruins my paint. Plus as a pro we will have access to medical assistance and hopefully be able to find your family and figure out if any of the experiments done on you have caused any lasting damage." Sunny made a good point.  I truly wanted to know if I had any family out there and just how I had gotten into the hands of those scientists. "Well then I guess we should head to Diego Garcia and hope that when we get there we can figure out my past and hopefully get help to further decode that file you both managed to swipe." Agreeing grunts from both of them was all I got in return. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize in advance if anyone seems out of character. I'm trying my best. I also apologize if the formatting for the chapters are weird I'm still figuring out how to write on this site. Let me know what you think of the chapter or story so far, I would love to hear feedback so I can improve.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We had been on the road for a couple of days now, however we were still no where close to Diego Garcia. During the daylight hours I would entertain myself by asking Sides and Sunny questions about how we had first met in the dreamscape area. During the night time however I would sit and watch the night sky and think about who I really was and if I had family out there that might be relieved and overjoyed to have me back. There was this one small part of me however that made me question if I truly wanted to know if I had family out there, because all I could remember and what I've been told from Sides and Sunny it's only been us three for a while and I had never mentioned family before frequently having my memories wiped. Would I want to give up all I knew or what I felt like I knew? I wasn't so sure. Either way it would be a learning curve. "Penny for your thought?" Sides asked me. I looked over to see he had activated his holo again. "I guess I'm just overthinking who I could be and how I ended up away from my family, if I even have family." I replied solemnly to him. "I'm sure we'll figure this out no matter what it takes Solaris." Sunny butted in. I truly hoped the both of them were right and that we'd be able to find out the truth. I didn't want to worry them but sometimes I would wake up in the middle of the night, my heart would be pounding, and skin sweaty from what could only be memories that were returning to me. I think I remembered what appeared to be missions I was sent on and people I had seemingly killed for no reason other than being told it was for the greater good. I remembered the beatings I would get if I didn't train hard enough or fast enough. But most importantly I think I remembered this feeling of love, warmth and kindness. Could those feelings perhaps have come from my parents? A small part of me hoped so. We had made it through a couple moe states, we were honing in on California where we would be meeting up with a cargo plane that would take us to Diego Garcia. The twins had come across another message a two days ago that listed a date and time of when a plane big enough to hold transformers would be waiting to take off. The closer we got to California the more nervous I got. Doubts and what ifs filled my mind. We had stopped for the night on some deserted back road. Sides and Sunny stood a few feet away conversing in cybertronian. I didn't have a clue what they were talking about since the human brain can't translate their language, and even if I could I wasn't sure I wanted to know what they were saying if they heated exchange they were having indicated it being anything but nice. I felt like we had all gotten closer in knowing each other or well I learned more about them and in turn offered what I could that they might not have known of me since I was starting to remember things I had forgotten. I sighed as I watched them exchange blows and then start rolling around on the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sideswipes pov.</em>
</p>
<p>"You think it's working Sunny?" I asked. "Don't call me that! I don't think your fragging idea is working to distract her from her thoughts. If anything it's ruining my paint!" Was all I got in answer to my question. I let out a sigh and pulled away from Sunny. Solaris had been lost in thought more and more recently and even though she hasn't told us about waking up in the middle of the night, we both were still aware of it. I hoped for her sake that we'd truly find answers. If not Sunny and I would continue to be there for her no matter what, we would be her family, we would be her anchors to reality and we would help her carve out a new path in this world. </p>
<p>"Hey guys, would you promise me something?" I directed to the twins. They both glanced at each other before turning to look back at me and nodded. "If for whatever reason we find out that my past isn't the best and that I have no family, will you promise"... A few tears escaped and fell down my cheeks as I paused and looked down at my lap. "Will you promise to never leave me? I don't know what I would do if what I've been dreaming of for so long is actually just a lie and that what those scientists said to me was true." I sucked in a deep shuddering breath as I finished speaking and wiped away the tears that were still rolling down my cheeks. It was silent as I waited for them to reply."We both promise that we will never leave you, for as long as you live Solaris. We will be your anchors, we will be your best friends and most importantly we will be your family. No matter what happens tomorrow or the next day when we reach California, we will always stand by you." Sides spoke up. A sigh of relief escaped me and I proceeded to slump down to hear that reassurance was like a bag of bricks had been taken off my shoulders. "Sideswipe is right Sol. We will stand by you no matter what. Plus you're the only squishy that doesn't get on my nerves." Sunny piped up. A giggle escaped me at his reply. Tomorrow would be here soon enough and while I may have been nervous, the reassurances from the twins was enough to settle my nerves. Sides and Sunny would both be there to help me get through it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Morning came quickly and with it we made it back onto the road turns out we were actually closer to California than we thought. We would be getting there a whole day early. I wonder if I could convince the twins to make a detour and do some sightseeing. Hours passed by as we made stops to sightsee, this was all new to me as I had never seen a place as busy and crowded as California was. I sighed in contentment as I leaned back in the seat Sunny had reclined so generously for me. Night was upon us once again and since California was so crowded the twins elected to stay in their alts. I felt bad for them but they had waved it off stating that when morning came and upon boarding the plane they had plenty of time to look forward to being in mech form. </p>
<p>Sunstreaker wasn't happy when morning came and we boarded the plane to find out that other fleshies as he liked to call them would be touching him briefly to strap him down for the flight. He calmed down a little after I assisted the men who had been sent to retrieve any incoming autobots. That was eight hour ago though and pretty soon we would be getting ready to land, my nerves came back in full force as the next few hours once we landed could make or break my day. A brief announcement from the pilot was all we got before the plane touched down and Sides and Sunny were unstrapped. As soon as we exited the plane they were in mech from, relieved to finally be able to stretch without being on constant guard. I was holding onto Sunny's shoulder plate as we made our way into the tall building that would pretty much soon enough be where we were staying. In all my looking around and thinking to myself I failed to notice that we had come to a stop until Sides called my name. I looked over at him questioningly but he just motioned for me to look ahead. Confused but trusting him I turned to look in front of me. A tall regal mech that was blue and red stood in front of me how I hadn't seen him before was a mystery as his presence screamed notice me. "Welcome to Diego Garcia, Solaris. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker have informed me of your predicament. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." I was in awe, this was Optimus Prime? He was nothing like I had imagined him to be. He was so much more now that I could see him in person. "it's nice to meet you Optimus Prime. I am Solaris like Sunny and Sides already explained." I replied back. </p>
<p>"Hey boss man, you haven't heard from jazz have you? We need his help to decode this file of Solaris that we picked up when we busted her out of the facility she was being kept in. " Sideswipe interjected before Optimus could continue to speak to me. I was a bit startled at that, I didn't think he would just blurt it out right away I figured Sunny and him would bring it up later after we had all gotten settled in at the base. "Don't call him boss man, Sideswipe that is disrespectful." Another bot interjected. He was black and white and he had what appeared to be doorwings. "Optimus, sir don't let Sideswipe disrespect you. Whatever it is I'm sure could wait until a later point. I just recieved a comm from Jazz that he is on his way back from the second mission you sent him on." The black and white mech stated. The only thing going through my mind was who was this mech. "No need to fret. Prowl I'm sure I can handle both situations. Sideswipe meant no disrespect when addressing me as he did, that being said why don't both of you and Solaris go get settled in while Prowl and I discuss the comm that Jazz has sent." Optimus's voice rang out as he addressed everyone. With a few grumbles from both Sunny and Sides about Prowl and a stick being shoved so far up his aft we left to find a spot to settle down in until Optimus was finished with his conversation and could explain more about the base to me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Diego Garcia, 2:15a.m.</em>
</p>
<p>All had gone well with Solaris, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker finding a spot to settle down in and unwind for a couple of hours. They had chosen a room furthest from any of the other bots. After a few minutes of relaxing and chatting amongst themselves all three fell into a light recharge, glad to finally be able to let their guards down somewhat now that they were on a protected base. The hours slowly ticked by until the lights that were still on in the base finally winked out of existence. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker fell into an even deeper recharge, deaf to the world for a couple hours more.On the other side of the base one lone light turned back on as a meeting between Optimus Prime, Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide and Ratchet took place. They were discussing the seemingly human girl the twins had brought back with them from their time spent on the run. Jazz had recapped his mission with Agent Simmons and how they would have to find out more information on the director and what he had done to the unnamed subject 04, that he had become overly obsessed with. Unbeknownst to those attending the meeting that said subject was already within servos reach. They went on to discuss the integration plan of the remaining Decepticons. Hopeful that by moving on with the plan that many would be able to reunite with friends or family that had sided with the decepticons at the start of the war. Two bots in particular would benefit the plan being put in motion,Jazz and Prowl were banking on Soundwave their sparkmate being put into the program. </p>
<hr/>
<p>I woke up with a gasp and covered in sweat. Both Sides and Sunny were still in deep recharge. I scooted to the edge of the couch and peered down at the ground trying to catch my breath and waiting for the room to stop spinning. This was going to be a pain I thought to myself as I got off the couch and quietly left the room, I had decided to roam the base a little until I felt sleepy again. Not many people or bots were still up but that didn't mean much since no one paid attention as I continued my little trek in silence until I cam across what appeared to be a training room big enough for the autobots. This would be a great place to chill and work out for a bit and think through my most recent dream.I stopped in front of a machine that was labelled Hologram Generator. Huh that's a very unoriginal name I thought, it would hopefully be able to generate some holograms for me to fight for a couple of rounds or until exhaustion hit me full force. I pressed start after selecting the difficulty I wanted. A few hours later and I had worked up a pretty good sweat and had worked out the meaning of my dream. I looked up at the clock that was on the wall and was surprised to see that it read 7:47a.m.  I believe it was time that most of the humans and bots would be waking up if I remembered correctly from what Sunny had told me. All this sweat that clung to my body was starting to make me feel gross so I started heading back towards the room Sides and Sunny had claimed as theirs. I never noticed the bright cerulean optics that watched me leave or hearing the hushed whispers of how I had unknowingly chosen a simulation for just the bots when they needed to work out pent up anger and had done a pretty decent job at keeping up. </p>
<p>"Where were you?!" Sides aimed at me as I walked back into the room. I paused and looked up at him confused on why he sounded angry with me. "I woke up from a dream and decided to take a walk and then I ended up in one of the training rooms and decided to hash out my problems there and hope whatever my dream was trying to tell me would become clearer. I wasn't expecting hours to go by." I told him as I made my way to the small human sized bathroom that was attached to room to shower all the gross sweat off of my body. Apparently my reply had left Sides a lot to think over as I didn't hear much coming from the other room over the sound of rushing water. When I exited the bathroom, dressed in a fresh set of clothes for the day, I looked back up at Sides. "Wanna head out and see if we can find something to eat, we can leave Sunny to continue sleeping." I questioned. A grunt of agreement was all I got before being picked up. We passed by the training room I had spent hours in and then we passed by the main room where some of the other bots were standing around with a small scattering of the soldiers. Sides dropped me off at a line in the cafeteria before making his way over to the fueling station that would dispense energon. The line I was waiting in for breakfast wasn't that long, so it was pretty much a quick trip before I was sitting down at a table with my breakfast. In all honesty if the food hadn't have been listed as scrambled eggs and bacon I would have thought it was just a pile of mush. It was still better then going days or sometimes weeks without being fed. In no time at all I was finished and getting up to take the tray back, when a smack to my butt and a wolf whistle paused me in my tracks. I whirled around angry and embarrassed someone had done that to me, I was met with the sight of a man with tank skin and a name tag that said V.Duval;"What are you going to do pretty girl? Think you're so tough since you came back with those freak twins?" Now I was fine if this guy was gonna say bad things about me, I had heard them all before but it was a whole nother thing if he was going to start spouting bullshit and making fun of the two mechs I considered family. The guy wasn't all that pleased with a lack of response and decided to get up in my face and push me backwards, continuing to spew blasphemy about Sunny and Sides and how he wished they had actually been captured and melted down by Cemetery Wind.  I don't know what overcame me but, my eyesight went red and next thing I know Sunny who was in his holo was pulling me off of the guy who was now laid out on the floor. Sunny continued to pull me out of the cafeteria saying how Sides had came back to the room to get him when the guy started his shit, and that he didn't care what the guy said about them. I managed to calm down once the guy was no longer in my line of vision. "Sorry Sunny, he just pissed me off with all that nonsense and how he wished you and Sides had died from cemetery wind." Sunny just grunted in return and lifted me onto his shoulder, apparently he was done with the conversation and wanted nothing else to do with it. We walked back through the main area and were  about to cross into the hall that led to the training room when a red and white mech stopped us. He was telling Sunny about Sides and him being due for a checkup and how it wouldn't hurt for me to get one as well. The mech was almost to the other side of the room before he turned back and yelled about how Jazz was now back from his mission and Optimus was ready to meet with us and Jazz later on. All in all by the time we got back to the room I was seriously tired and thinking of taking a much needed nap, something I would have gotten to do if Prowl hadn't interrupted with an order for us to immediately go and see Optimus and Jazz because their meeting was pushed forward. I could tell that being ordered around by Prowl had irked Sunny a lot. With a sigh and Sides joining us we made our way back to the other side of the base where Optimus's office was located. "What do you guys think he wants to talk about?" I spoke up nervously as we came to a stop in front of Optimus's office door."Not sure Sol but pretty sure it might have to do with welcoming you to the base as well as our asked audience with Jazz for your file." Sides spoke to me. Well whatever was about to happen would surely shed some insight about my pass? I thought. With a sigh I nodded in acceptance and Sunny raised his servo and knocked on the door in front of us. We waited before a faint come in was heard. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's Chapter 6 let me know what ya'll think. I didn't care much for the lime green paint job Bay went with for Ratchet so I switched it to red and white.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why did you choose the name Solaris?" Sunny asked me while we were sitting outside after the meeting we finished with Optimus and Jazz. "I'm not exactly sure or remember how I chose my name I think it might have been whispered in one of my dreams by a voice who insisted I was to be connected to two others on a more deeper primal level.Kinda like how the sun is connected to all sources of life, and that eventually I would be connected to others on a more deeper level as well." I replied truthfully. The silence that followed my reply was one of contentment as we both thought back to how Jazz had readily agreed to try decoding the file that was about me. Sides was sent away on a mission with a red mech named Mirage, who I had been briefly introduced to before both briskly left for their shared mission. All I know was something about a director acting fishy and perhaps a lead being found because of the unusual behavior. I continued to sit in silence with Sunny as we looked up at the night sky, the meeting had taken up the rest of they day and it seemed like most of our meaningful talks happened at night anyways. I had this brief feeling that something big was going to happen, but I wasn't sure if I was acting paranoid or not, since Sunny didn't seem to have the same feeling. We headed back inside Sunny making sure to avoid any of the other bots or humans since he wasn't exactly in the mood to be sociable and I wasn't either. It was hard keeping up with the both of them someday's so the silence was a welcomed relief. It hasn't even been a day since we had gotten on base and already we had been separated, the usual trio was down to a duo and I could tell it was throwing the both of us off. Deciding to watch a movie seemed like the best bet and when I voiced that to Sunny he was quick to agree. How we already had a television in the room we were set up in was a mystery to me but I wasn't going to question it. The movie that Sunny chose was ironically called Aliens vs. Predators something he had decided would be hilarious to watch. I couldn't help but agree as we got further into the movie and I felt like if I laughed for much longer I would lose my breath, Sunny's commentary on how humans thought aliens looked and acted like made me think he had seen this movie before. I wasn't as into the movie as Sunny was but I was more worried about Sides, the paranoia was back in full force. I also couldn't keep my mind from wandering if Jazz had managed to make any progress with decoding the file that held more of my past</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>I don't remember falling asleep but apparently I had sometime during the movie.I looked around to see where I was. All I could see was the pitch black darkness with no signs of the familiar room I had fallen asleep in or the familiar presence of Sunny. This is bad, where is Sunny and most importantly where am I, I thought a loud. The blackness was never ending and was starting to freak me out, I spun around to try finding a way out or even a light in this hellhole but nothing popped up. On my fifth spin in the inky blackness I was greeted with a small glow in the darkness thank Primus I thought as I took off in a ran towards the small glowing light. It seemed the more I ran towards the glow the further it got away, and the more intense the light became. I paused to catch my breath from all the running I had been doing, I was thoroughly confused on why the small white orb was getting further away. I looked around too see if I could find any more answers that may be hidden in the darkness, the only thing that greeted me in any direction was the still never ending darkness. I stood up straighter and squinted at the light, Ok you can do this Solaris and you can get the frag out of here. I took off running once again and this time it seemed to be working instead of the light growing further away it was now racing towards me ready to meet me in the middle. The intensity of the light being put off by the orb was now lighting up the dark surrounding in a stunning shade of white. With one last pump of my legs I finally ran through the white orb. <br/>I jerked awake relieved to find out it was just a dream, my heart was beating really fast and I could only think that if I had actually been running I would be gasping for air."You ok Sol?" Sunny asked me in concern. I looked over to him and nodded somewhat hesitantly and I guess he picked up on that as he scooped me up into his servo,not caring in the least that I could scratch his paint. He brought me up to his face plate a question shining in his optics, but before he could say anything the white glow that I had thought was only a figment of my dream made an appearance. "What the frag!" Sunny yelled while pulling me closer in a effort to protect me. I turned around in his servo trying to keep the orb in sight small flower like objects were floating in the air or at least whatever they were looked like flowers, the thing that caught my attention as well as Sunny's was the image of a tall and regal mech that would put Optimus's presence to shame . "Who the frag are you? How did you get into this room?" Sunny snarled at the mech. I wasn't sure why but it felt wrong to disrespect this mech that was in front of us even if he was an image. It was like insulting someone important who could ruin your entire life in one snap of their fingers. </p>
<p>"I mean you both no harm. I have come to tell your young companion that she will be the one to change the ways of many with her story." The mech responded in kind. I was shocked none of this was making since at all and I was afraid that this was still a dream and that when I woke up I would be back in that tiny little cell I had been kept in for the majority of my life. How could I a girl who was almost twenty be able to change anyone's life when I could barely do the same for myself? It seemed I wasn't the only one to think that as Sunny came to the same realization if the shifting he did to put me on his shoulder was any indication. "Solaris do not be afraid to embrace what is to come and do not worry if what you learn of your past makes you think lesser of yourself.Your creators will love you no matter what and will be overjoyed to see you again even if you look different to the last time they saw you. You will also have young Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who will stay by your side." The mech spoke again. "How do I know you are telling the truth, how can I change so many peoples lives and not worry that what I am doing might not be  for the greater good?" I questioned a little irritated at the mech. A smile of amusement and a short speech of knowing I could change people and cybertronian lives for the greater good was all I got in response. Still seeing the disbelief written on our faces he spoke once more; " I am Prius,dear ones and I have seen the path that lays ahead for you Solaris and the paths of many others be they human or cybertronian." A shocked silence filled the room as we took in what he said, I looked back at Sunny to see what he though of all of this. His face was guarded and blank, "If you truly are Primus then why are you just now trying to fix everything that has happened years after the start of the war and suffering?" Sunny questioned. The regal imposing figure of Primus shifted backwards a little and with a wan smile disappeared into smoke as the last words he spoke lingered in the air. "It was not my intention for my children to suffer through loss and war as they have, but who am I to try to control them when I had given them the greatest gift of all.... A free will. Solaris will be the biggest part in the healing for cybertronians she is a child of mine just like the rest of you are."<br/>I looked back at Sunny again. "We'll tell Sides about this when he gets back, but for now lets try to forget any of this has happened tonight." Sunny agreed with me. The message that Primus had imparted with us was one that would be hard to forget, and I had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last time we would speak.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So you're saying that Primus somehow visited the both of you while I was gone on the mission that turned out to be a total flunk and waste of my time?" Sides questioned us. I guess if one was to put it that way it would be hard to believe. "Yes that is exactly what we are saying Sideswipe!" Sunny snappily replied already tried from the never ending question that Sides had been stuck on after being told the same information over and over again. I was tired myself, we hadn't gotten any sleep to freaked out from the whole ideal to even entertain the thought. "Well then that's a game changer.But Wait! What happened to those flower thingies?" Sides asked us. That was a good question as I had totally forgot about the flower things even appearing in the room."My guess is that maybe those were sparks of deactivated bots and cons that allowed Primus a way to communicate with us." I hesitantly told them my theory. I could tell my response had baffled the both of them. "Anyways enough with all this fragging nonsense, we need to get Solaris over to the medbay so Ratchet can check her over, he's been messaging me nonstop about it." Sunny interjected before Sides could come up with any more questions about what had gone down while he was gone. A trip to the medbay to see Ratchet the Hatchet as Sides and Sunny called him wasn't exactly on the top of my to do list, as previous experiences with any person in the medical field has left me weary. With a sigh of dejection I allowed myself to be picked up by Sides so we can be on our way to the medbay quicker.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Ok I can get through this I thought to myself as Sides placed me down on the human sized examining table. Ratchet was busy gathering what all he needed to check me over and ensure I was healthy.Sides and Sunny left the medbay to give me some privacy in case Ratchet asked me any personal questions."Alright Solaris, this will be just a slight tingling sensation as this tool scans you to make sure that everything internally is working as it should." Ratchet spoke up breaking the awkward silence. A barely audible humming sound filled the room as said tool scanned me along with the foretold slight tingling. After a beep and a few seconds to look over the results Ratchet proclaimed that everything internally was working as it should."Now I'm going to check your optics and reflexes to make sure those work as well." Ratchet muttered as he bustled about. My eyes were watering after having the bright light shined into them and my reflexes were given the greenlight on working properly. "Is there anything you haven't told Sideswipe or Sunstreaker about that has happened to you?" Ratchet questioned me after he finished writing down my result on the datapad he had. "Um, not that I can remember. I don't know a lot about my past, Sunny and Sides said it was because of the scientists wiping my mind pretty often when I was still being kept as a prisoner by using a twisted version of electrotherapy." I spoke quietly. <strong>"THEY DID WHAT?!!!"</strong> Ratched roared. I shrunk in on myself confused as to why he was acting like this, wasn't that normal? Almost as if he was reading my thought he told me that was anything but normal. "Ok Solaris, here's what is going to happen next. I will draw some blood to see if we can't find any family members for you but I am also going to have to speak with Optimus about what you went through while in the care of those disgusting humans. I am not certified in the practice of healing the mind so we will have to wait for Smokescreen to make his way to Earth, before we can help you with that." Ratched told me. This was all very confusing with what he was telling me. Why would I need to see this Smokescreen mech? Why would Ratchet need to speak to Optimus? I was perfectly fine and could tell Sides or Sunny if anything was wrong. "I don't understand what you mean Ratchet?" I spoke up interrupting his rant."Of course I wouldn't expect you to understand it all, but Optimus needs to be informed of everything before I go ahead and order for your head to be x-rayed to make sure there is no lasting damage that has occured. Normal procedure needs to be gone through to give you the best care while under our guardianship." I was even more confused now while listening to Ratchet rant. "Am I clear to leave?" I piped up after watching him some more, I was so ready to get the frag out of there any not have to listen to more confusing medical jargon that only Ratchet could apparently understand. "Yeah, Yeah." Ratchet waved me away as he went back to pacing and muttering. I got down from the examining table and booked my way out of the medbay. The whoosh of the automatic doors sliding shut made me sigh in relief as I stood outside the medbay. "So how did it go?" Sides asked me, scaring me a little as I hadn't noticed him waiting for me. "It went ok, I'm healthy. Ratchet drew some blood and asked questions and has to apparently talk to Optimus before being able to look at my head." My reply hung in the air as Sunny picked me up. "That's good that you are healthy, we heard back from Jazz about your file." Sunny told me. I was excited because now we would be able to find out what else was on the file and if it gave any leeway as to who I was. We were now heading to the cafeteria to meet up with Jazz to go over the file.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Thanks for meeting with us so quickly Jazz." Sides thanked Jazz as we sat down at the table next to him. "It was no issue, ah ta file really has is basic info on ya femme." Jazz said before pushing over a physical copy of the file and what it contained. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Name: Subject 04</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Sex:F</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Age: Unknown( Appears to be 19)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Race: Cybertronian</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Parents: Classified*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Kill Count:290</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Training: Completed</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Trainers: Agent Simmons, The Director, Shockwave</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Classified data must be backed up on a physical copy only under the ownership of the director and kept under lock and key.</strong>
</p>
<p>"Wow, so it's not really much just your age,kill count and your name they had for you along with your gender and that you had training under Agent Simmons and Shockwave. But it also says you race is cybertronian and that your parents are classified. How is that even possible?" Sides questions were left hanging as I struggled to make sense of what he had read aloud. "Basically this leaves us no closer to figuring out your past." Sunny grunted out. I was just as shocked, how could I be cybertronian when I was very clearly human? "Maybe it was a mistake on the file? I mean it did say that it was only a copy and not the full original file that the director has. I think we'll find out answers when Ratchet gets done running my blood." I spoke up before looking around for reassurance. Jazz was no longer sitting with us I guess he had left at some point to give us privacy as we went through the data. "Yeah you're right Sol, Ratchet should have answering when he's done." Sides reassured me.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Ratchet's pov.</em>
</p>
<p>"Do you think this will work Optimus? That young girl is probably fragged up beyond all recognition in the head, that I am frankly surprised she hasn't gone off the deep end. Yet you want her to have a couple of 'Therapy Sessions' with Soundwave, who may I have to remind you is a con that is probably still clinging onto whatever Megatron has said. I don't care if he's the sparkmate to your second or third in command. Frag how can we trust that he won't brainwash her into turning on us?" Ratchet ranted to a tired looking Optimus Prime as he paced back and forth in front of his oldest friend. "I'm not completely sure Ratchet, I just have this feeling from the Matrix that it's the right thing to do." Optimus replied to his friend. With a sigh that shook his shoulder Ratchet reluctantly agreed to the therapy sessions Optimus had proposed to happen between Soundwave and Solaris. He dreaded having to tell the girl especially since those two pit slagged twins were sure to have a major issue with it.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey here's chapter 8 let me know what you think I don't know anything about medical practice so I just winged it. Also feel free to check out my other transformers story Sweet But Psycho, it only has the prologue and chapter 1 up but I really think its an interesting story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>"You want her to spend time with that slagging piece of scrap, who could very well brainwash her and expect us to be okay with it?" </strong>Sunstreaker roared at a tired Ratchet and Optimus. Both mechs hd expected trouble from the twins. However Sideswipe seemed to be completely fine with the propositioned idea to have Solaris go through therapy sessions with Soundwave until Smokescreen arrived on Earth. Sunstreaker on the other hand was completely livid with the whole idea given the way he continued to rage at Optimus and Ratchet. "She won't be alone, her sessions will be monitored by Prowl." Ratchet spoke up trying to get a word in amongst the yelling. If anything that seemed to have been the wrong thing to say as Sunstreaker began to list more reasons why said idea was the worst. </p>
<p>"I want to do it." I spoke up, interrupting Sunstreakers ranting. He turned around no doubt to tell me once again at how bad of an idea it would be to have therapy sessions with a ex-decepticon they were trying to rehabilitate and I was proven right by what he said; "What do you mean you want to do it? Don't you understand that Soundwave could mess with your mind just like the scientists did to you!" He growled out angrily. I could understand where he was coming from but that didn't mean I had to agree. I was only doing this to prove to Optimus and Ratchet that I was completely fine and didn't need to see Soundwave or Smokescreen. "I can do this Sunny.Sides doesn't seem to have an issue with it, and Ratchet said Prowl would be monitoring the whole session to make sure that nothing would happen and that it would go as smoothly as possible when one talks to ex-decepticon." I calmly replied hoping that by not yelling back Sunstreaker would calm down and agree to the idea. I looked to the others to see if they were following my train of thought only to be met with the frowning face of Sideswipe. "I never one hundred percent said for sure that I agreed with any of this, Sunny just had a chance to speak up before I could and honestly he hit and drove home the point that we both are against this happening. However if it's a way to help heal you and speed up your recovering of memories and dealing with the trauma of what happened to you before you ended up in our care then I have no choice but to be ok with it as it's ultimately your choice." Sides finally spoke his thoughts on the entire situation. I tore my gaze away from him slightly upset that he was agreeing with Sunny on this even if he gave the go ahead on the sessions. </p>
<p>"Does this Soundwave mech even know about these therapy sessions and what they entail?" I turned and looked at Ratchet and Optimus. Ratchet seemed to be at a loss for words as apparently that hadn't even crossed his processor. Optimus on the other hand must have been expecting my question. "Soundwave hasn't been briefed on what is going to happen and on what the therapy entails, however he is an extremely smart mech and should have no problems doing this. He's the only option you have until Smokescreen arrives on Earth. Anything said between the two of you will be confidential as he's a mech of few words. After a couple sessions we should be done going through the legal process of getting a scan set up to see how your mental health and brain are fairing." Optimus informed me, it seemed I was the only one in the end who didn't have a problem with me attending therapy sessions with Soundwave as I had clued in on the slight tension to the frames of Ratchet and Optimus that wasn't there before. "When do I see him for the first session?" I questioned. "This afternoon, after Prowl and Jazz have had a chance to inform him of what is to happen." With that as his parting words for the both of them Optimus and Ratchet left to go back to whatever they had been busy with before we had been called to the impromptu meeting. I was now nervous for what would await me this afternoon, I would be meeting with a mech that I had heard so many bad things about, but I had to do this just to show that I was fine and didn't need to be coddled like a fragile piece of chinaware. </p>
<hr/>
<p>I stood outside the door to the brig. Sides and Sunny were on one side of me with Prowl on the other. Earlier when we had first arrived Prowl had told me that Jazz and him had informed Soundwave of what was to come but hadn't gotten a response or any sort of indication that the mech was uncomfortable with these therapy sessions that were to occur. I straightened up my shirt, smoothing away invisible wrinkles out of nervousness. This was it.... No going back now, only time to go forward. I would prove to them all that this was a waste of time. With one last smooth of my shirt and a glance back towards the twins, I stepped inside the now opened door of the brig that Prowl held open. The door shut behind us with a clang and ominous click. I would soon be alone with a mech that I would have to spend at least thirty minutes with every other day until Smokescreen arrived or the others saw that I had no lasting trauma. "Try to keep up Solaris, it's not time to drag your feet or change your mind." Prowl spoke up from a couple of feet in front of me. I quickly gathered my racing thought and followed after him. We passed cell after cell before we finally came to the one that housed Soundwave. This is actually it, I'm going to spend thirty minutes with this mech for my first ever therapy session I thought to myself.</p>
<p>"This is where I leave the both of you for you session, Solaris. Soundwave has been informed to only listen to anything you have to say at all, as well as any questions that are mandatory to your health in the long run." Prowl told me before turning and making his way back the way we had came. I swallowed my nerves down as I turned and faced the silent mech that was on the other side of the cell. A yellow buzzing light was the only light source around us so we could see each other. "I'm not sure why they're inisting for me to attend therapy, I'm perfectly fine and normal. I'm just doing this to humor Ratchet and Optimus, don't expect me to say much." I craned my head as I looked around further in the brig, not really noticing the slight movement from the silent mech in the cell. "I mean, surely if there was something wrong with me I would know. I just did what they told me to do when I was with the scientists. They said I was doing what every girl my age was doing, but then Sides and Sunny busted me out and told me differently. Heck even Ratchet said that what the scientists did to me was so messed up he was surprised I was still alive and functioning correctly." I snorted out humorlessly not realizing that I was going against my own words from earlier on not talking much. I now only had a couple of minutes left in this so called therapy session, I sighed before continuing on; "I guess they do have a point though even if I can't see it. Maybe what those scientists did was wrong but that's all I've ever known, I don't even know who I truly am or if I have a family out there." I looked up to see if he was paying attention but was only met with black faceplates that showed no signs. "Why was I forced to kill over two hundred and ninety people? Better yet why were my memories and mind repeatedly wiped by the sick and twisted scientists? I know they don't mean it, but sometimes when Sides and Sunny aren't around and I'm completely by myself with the other humans I can hear them whispering about how strange and a lost cause I am that was taken in by other lost causes." I huffed out in indignation. "I'm supposedly human just like them, but then there was also the file that Jazz decoded that said otherwise. Why is everything so damn complicated!" I spat out in frustration. My time was now up, I looked at Soundwave one last time to see if there was any clues of him listening but was met with silence once again as I waited for Prowl to reach my side and lead me out of the brig. The last thing I saw was the black gleaming metal of Soundwave's facemask.... </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello here's chapter 9 let me know what you think I would appreciate any feedback so I can continue to improve.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for any out of characterness that any of the bots express. I am not a medical professional so I have no clue if any of the medical tidbits in this story are accurate.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "What do you think could have caused her to pass out?" A faint voices seemed to be asking. "I'm not entirely sure, but I have a pretty good guess that it has to deal with the damage that has been done to her mind. I'll have to speak to Optimus about this and see if there was any foul play." Another voice replied. I was confused on what they were talking about and who the voices were. They didn't sound like any of the scientists that usually interrupted my sleep. "What about the twins?" The first voice spoke up. A slight pause filled with a echoing sigh was all I heard. "Let's hope that by the time they get back from that mission Prowl sent them on that Solaris will be perfectly fine like nothing happened and no one else wiser to the events that took place." The second voice stated back to the first. I figured that whoever was talking must have been talking about me, but a lot of what they were discussing was very confusing. I decided to open my eyes to see where I was and just what I was dealing with if it was not the scientists I was used to. I blinked a couple of times to get my blurry vision to focus in on my surroundings and when my vision cleared I was met with the sight of robotic beings one of which was a lime green and the other a pretty silver color.  "Oh good you're awake  Solaris, how are you feeling?" The lime green being seemed to be asking me. I was even more confused as I did not know who he was addressing, but I decided to humor this strange being by replying so I could stay safe. "My head hurts a little bit but other then that I'm fine. I do have one question though." I paused as a pulsing ache through my head made me wince in pain. The lime green being started muttering to himself while the silver one continued to look at me in concern. "Yes, yes I would expect youe head to be hurting quite a bit as you did hit your head quite hard when you fell. What is your question though?" The lime green one turned to me after he quit pacing. I shifted a little on the small hospital bed I was on as I thought of what to say. "Who are you, Why am I here and Where are the scientists?" I spoke quickly forgetting that I had originally thought to ask only one question but ended up bluritng out three questions instead. The lime green being drew back in surprise while the silver one took a step closer to me. "That's actually three questions but to answer them, over there is Jazz who stepped closer to you, I am Ratchet, we are apart of the Autobots, and you are here because you hit your head quite hard after a therapy session with another transformer of a different faction. As to your lasst question, you are safe from the scientists and they can't hurt you anymore." The lime green one now known as Ratchet explained to me. This helped me out a little bit but I was still confused as to what exactly had happened during the supposed therapy session. "Don't worry Solaris, I just need to do a quick scan of your head to see when you should be getting your memories back. We finally got permisson to do a head scan after we had the legal process skipped by calling in a favor with some of the higher ups in charge." Ratchet spoke up almost as if he had read my mind on what was supposed to happen next. I nodded in reply, I felt like I could trust him and that no harm would come to me especially not with Jazz being in the same room who gave off a comforting aura of protection. I also felt on a deeper level that if one wrong move was made that all hell would break loose. I wasn't sure why though. I watched carefully and wearily as Ratchet brought over a strange looking device that would apparently scan my head to see if there was any damage. "Alright Solaris, I'll just fit this around your head and make adjustments so that it fits snugly, the scan shouldn't take to long and we will be able to get the results back pretty quick." Ratchet spoke calmy to me as I held my breath when he tigthened the device around my head and only released my breath when he took a step back to monitor the device as it started scanning my head.</p>
<hr/>
<p> It felt like the scanning took forever when in reality it only took ten minutes. I wasn't sure if I could have sat still if the scan had taken longer, my attention would have wandered off and I would have started to get antsy to move around from my spot on the hospital bed. I was relieved to have the device taken off of my head as I was starting to feel uncomfortable. After the device was taken fully off of my head, Ratchet took it over to a hue computer and plugged it in all the while he was muttering under his breath. I decided to get up and walk around the room to calm down and to get rid of the jittery feeling I had after sitting still for ten minutes. The room I was in was some type of medbay which should have been obvious from early on after I first woke up. I slowly scanned the left side of the room, my gaze landed upon Jazz who had staid in the room the entire time my head was being scanned, beofre I quickly looked away. Something about him was now making me feel off like my flight or fight insitnct was going to kick in and I couldn't quite figure out why when earlier I had felt extremely safe with him in the room. All I could chalk it up to was perhaps the low humming buzz noise was making him agitiated. "Aha! I got this blasted thing to work and I have the results now for you Solaris." Ratchet crowed in triumph as he made his way back over to me this time with a smaller device in hand that he was looking down at. "Just like I thought, you seem to have some resuidal scarring around your temples and cerebral lobe, your brainwaves are on a higher wavelength then that of a typical humans, more on par with someone of our race. You also have greater scar tissue surrounding your brain as well which is highly unusual to see but expected of those who have been tortured. As to the effected area of your brain that houses your memories I see no visible damage or scarred tissue, which is really strange considering your memory loss. I expect you will be getting your memories back any day now." Ratchet told me. I was surprised that he was able to recieve all of that information from a single scan. I was about to ask him another question that had popped into my mind but was interuppted by the doors to the med bay whooshing open and two more autobots storming in while yelling. I wasn't sure what they were yelling about but it did no favor to my headache, I was barely able to make out a couple of words through their yelling something about the yellow one telling Ratchet thah he knew this would happen. The red one was yelling about how they shouldn't have left for the mission someone named Prowl had ordered them to go on. This was all very overwhelming to me and I began to panic internally as I wasn't sure who they were and why they were yelling at Ratchet when he had been nothing but kind to me since I had woken up. Apparently noticing my distress the autobot who had entered behind the yellow and red ones, made his way over to me while explaining that his name was Prowl and that he would take me out of the commotion happening in the meday so I could recover my thoughts. I relaxed a little bit as he walked away from the chaos. "It will be ok Solaris, Ratchet has it handled he commed me to take you out of the medbay and away from the yelling. I looked around and relaxed the further we got away from the med bay, we passed many of the other autobots and even some humans as well. "You know this may seem a little out there especially since I am known to not be a very open mech, but you remind me of my youngling." Prowl spoke up as he lowered me onto a table in the cafeteria and sat in a chair that was modified to his size. "What's a youngling?" I asked him out of curiousity. He leaned back in his chair his doorwings shifting just a bit as he explained to me what a youngling was; "Well to put it into terms that you would understand a sparkling is a baby cybertronian, a youngling would be considered a child to late teens if I was to compare to the way that humans age." I listened with rapt attention as he went on to explain more terminolgoy and difference that there were between cybertronians and humans as a race. "So how do I remind you of your youngling then?" I carefully asked him. He seemed to contempelate how to respond with how quiet he became. "Well you are slightly curious like she was, you have this air about you that is hard to explain in human words but exactly like hers. Your eyes though are the biggest reminder, they're the same color as hers, though she got her optics color from her carrier."  I was in awe surely it was just a coincidence that I reminded him of his youngling. He looked to be in pain as he finished telling me the similarities that I shared with his youngling. I decided not to press on with anymore questions so I wouldn't make him sad even more. "Anyways it seems that everything has settled down in the med bay, Ratchet wants to see you again to give you one last check up and explain more about your test results if you have any further questions running amuck in your head. What do you say we head back to the med bay and get this over with for you?" Prowl asked after a few minutes of silence. I nodded in compliance and was lifted back onto his hand as we made our way back to the med bay. As we got closer to the med bay, Prowl suddenly stopped again. "I would appreciate if, if you didn't tell anyone about what I told you, it's been hard to deal with the loss of not having our youngling with us, it's especially been hard on Jazz though." Prowl stated before he walked into the med bay and dropped me off on the hospital bed I was on earlier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did ya'll think of the chapter? Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been expereincing writer's block and have been very busy lately with rescue work and informing owners and non owners about the rabbit virus that is wiping out wild rabbits, hares and domestic pet rabbits across the United States and my own home state, it's also across seas as well. ( If you're interested in learning more google RHDV2 in rabbits and spread awareness of it.) It currently has made its way to Yellowstone and wiped out a colony of 40 rabbits.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   “I’m sorry but I don’t remember either of you… Ratchet said it might take a couple of days or minutes for me to regain my memories.” I spoke softly to the two mechs now known to me as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, they were the two twin mechs I had seen earlier before Prowl had taken me out of the med bay.I was so frustrated with myself for not remembering them which was apparently pretty common due to the trauma the scientists inflicted on me as explained by Ratchet. Ratchet had also told me not to stress myself out by trying to remember quicker as that could do more harm than good. Sunstreaker stormed out of the med bay cursing under his breath with Sideswipe quietly following behind him but not without him pausing and giving me a sad look as he followed after his cursing twin. I felt tears well up in my eyes before they slowly fell down my cheeks, I was now sitting alone in the med bay waiting for Ratchet to come back and look me over one last time before giving the all clear to my health. It seemed like the med bay was a place for sad news or anger every time I was in here. I fell backwards onto my back on the hospital bed and just stared up at the ceiling in blank melancholy. I didn’t even bother wiping my tears away with how pitiful I must look. I had no clue that I was going to upset so many people, first with Prowl and now Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. It was like I was cursed. I continued to stare up at the ceiling while waiting for Ratchet, who knows maybe something will happen by staring at the blank off white colored ceiling that had the occasional brown water stain. Ratchet sure was taking his sweet time. I was startled out of my self loathing and pitiful thoughts by a new mech that had entered the med bay, I was not sure when exactly he had entered but he was now standing in front of me and looming over my small figure to get a closer look. He wasn’t very interesting I thought to myself as I went back to staring up at the ever so fascinating ceiling. Frustrated with this new comer’s silence and the creepy looming I tore my gaze away from the ceiling and addressed him. “Are you someone else I am supposed to know and have inevitably forgotten once again from losing my memories?” Silence was all that greeted me. I let out a dry laugh as I gave my full attention to this new mech who had yet to acknowledge that I had asked him a question. “Figures, I probably made you upset, just like everyone else that I have so far met in this cursed med bay. First it was Prowl, then it was Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and now it's you, whoever the heck you are.” The mech just continued to stare at me in silence, until a crying emoji face appeared on his face or at least I think it was his face. Great like I wanted to play a game of charades with this mech, I would have a much better time going back and wallowing in my self pity and depressing thoughts as I stared up at the ceiling. At least it would entertain me a little bit to give into whatever this mech was trying to say with the crying emoji face. “Are you trying to ask me, why I was crying?” I aimed another question at him.   </p>
<p>  A bell ringing out in response was all I had to go off of. “I’m going to guess that means I am correct. I was crying because I can’t remember who most of these autobots are, according to Ratchet from his earlier hard to understand spiel, I was apparently attending a therapy session with a mech of another faction called the decepticons and when my therapy session was done, I blacked out and hit the my head really hard on the ground and it caused me to lose a few memories. What I can gather from everyone’s response to this happening is that it hasn’t been the first time I’ve lost more memories than I can remember.” I vented out everything that’s been happening to the silent mech. A buzzing sound was what I got in response, I guess it meant to continue on with anything else I needed to let out. “Ratchet says I should be getting my memories back ranging from anywhere to a couple of minutes to now or a couple of days from now, and that I don’t have a ton of damage to the part of my brain that controls memories. But he also contradicts himself by saying I have a lot of internal and external scarring to my head. Apparently being electrocuted when I was with the scientists is what led to the majority of the scarring.” I took a break from saying anything more as I looked back up at the ceiling. The buzzing noise sounded again. I didn’t know what else to say and I think he picked up on that as silence overtook us both as we waited in the med bay. “Soundwave.” A recording of a name being spoken softly is what reached my ears after a couple more minutes of silence. I turned to look at the mech. “Is that your name?” I questioned him. A few seconds passed by as I waited for the mech to say anything else. I had just about given up on getting a reply from this stubborn mech and was going to look back up at the ceiling when he finally replied. “Designation, Soundwave.” I was surprised he wasn’t using a recording or any emojis and that he had actually chosen to speak to me. “That’s a nice designation. Mine is apparently Solaris if you didn’t already know.” I spoke softly. The ringing sound of the bell echoed out into the quietness of the medbay, I guess that was Soundwave’s way of saying yes.</p>
<hr/>
<p>     Ratchet finally entered the med bay from wherever he had gone off to. He however paused at seeing Soundwave sitting on an examination table their size that was situated next to the tiny human hospital bed I was sitting on. “Alright Solaris this will be quick since it’s just a simple checkup. The medicine I gave you earlier for your headache shouldn’t have any adverse side effects if any pop up, please come see me immediately so I can monitor your health.Other than that from the quick scan I was able to do on you from the doorway of the med bay you are perfectly healthy and free to go.” Ratchet informed me as he walked closer. After getting down from the hospital bed I was on and making my way towards the exit of the med bay I turned back to see Ratchet’s full attention had switched over to Soundwave. However something in my gut was telling me to stay in the med bay and see what was about to unfold between the two mechs. I guess Ratchet was so intent and focused on checking Soundwave over that he didn’t notice that the med bay doors had never opened and that I was still here.Soundwave on the other hand had noticed that I was still here, I guess he had gotten bored listening to the lecture that Ratchet was unleashing as Soundwave decided to display messages and more emojis across what I had now figured out was his visor. It was kinda funny as everytime Ratchet would step around and pause in his lecturing to make sure Soundwave was still listening, the messages and emojis would blink out of existence to the normal black screen of his visor. Apparently neither of us gave Ratchet much credit as he was able to catch on pretty quickly that something else was occupying Soundwave’s attention. Finally fed up with it Ratchet whirled around with a wrench in hand to see just what was ensnaring Soundwave’s attention, and was met with the sight of me sitting back on the hospital bed. Exasperation clouded his faceplates as Ratchet spoke up. “ Solaris! Why is it you are still here?” I was a bit taken aback from the gruff tone he had spoken to me in. “Um, I’m not exactly sure where to go and who I am supposed to stay with while waiting for my memories to come back?” I hesitantly spoke up. Surprise quickly flitted across Ratchet’s face as he took in the truth to my question. “Right, well I’ll comm Jazz to come get you and take you to where you will be staying.” He muttered just loud enough for me to hear as he turned his attention back to Soundwave. It wasn’t that much longer of waiting before Jazz was there to pick me up. While I had waited for him to come get me Soundwave had continued to entertain me and what a sight that was for Jazz to walk in on as a hilarious message and embarrassing emojis filled the display to Soundwave’s visor. While a fed up Ratchet grumbled about no one respecting the only medic who knew what they were doing and could fix them up good as new. A small chuckle was all that came from Jazz as he took in the scene as he picked me up and exited the med bay. “So… Where will I be staying until I get my memories back?” I awkwardly questioned Jazz as he continued to walk with me sitting in his hand. “Well, lil ladeh, yeh’ll be stayin with meh n Prowler.” Jazz responded in kind to my awkwardly asked question as we came to a stop outside of what I could only guess was the berth room he shared with Prowl.</p>
<hr/>
<p>   “Were you even listening to anything I was telling you while I gave you, your checkup? I expected this from Bluestreak or your blasted cassettes, but from you Soundwave?!” Ratchet yelled at the silent mech. “That poor girl continues to lose her memories and doesn’t know who she is, where she is or the repercussions of being stuck in a human body if the results I have gotten back from the scan are believed to be true. If she truly is a cybertronian like Jazz says she is from decoding that file the twins brought with them about her then she will slowly start to die from the strain it’s putting on her spark.” Ratchet continued to yell at Soundwave. Said mech took the frustrated medics yelling in stride. It wouldn’t be until later that night as Ratchet spoke to Optimus that the parting word Soundwave spoke truly sunk in. “Youngling.” That was the now infuriating cursed word that echoed around in Ratchet’s processor. He could only hope that if the scans were true which he had no doubt in the equipment Wheeljack had built then it was true Solaris was a cybertronian stuck in either human or holoform. Hopefully the sample vials of blood he had taken from her would be the deciding factor and clue them in on exactly who her parental units were or if she had any relatives on the base. In the meantime he would have to hold off and deal with the mess that the twins had caused in their fit of anger in response to Solaris once again not remembering who they were. It was going to be a long night for him, he was sure of it. He should have taken up Wheeljack’s offer for some high grade to get him through the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what did you think of Chapter 11? Soundwave is really hard to write so I hope I am doing at least ok with him and not making him to out of character.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     My time spent with Jazz and Prowl was definitely interesting. The first two days flew by pretty quickly in a haze of confusion and trying to find myself and having everything that I couldn’t remember explained to me and bots I had met before reintroduced. The third night I spent with Jazz and Prowl, I had awoken in the middle of the night sweating and crying out to memories that had flooded my dreams while mumbling incoherently. It had scared both Jazz and Prowl who had rushed to the human sized couch I had been sleeping on prepared to take down any threat that had broken in. In all truth they couldn’t fight off the painful memories that were starting to flood back into my mind, no matter how much they seemed convinced they in fact could. It was comforting and reassuring that at least they would have my back and keep me safe in the event of a real threat and for that I was grateful. I got more than just my memories from my first therapy session with Soundwave back, I remembered all the missions and torture the scientists and director had put me through. All those people I had killed while under the control of an obedience cocktail paired with my mind being wiped flooded back to me, worst of all was that on some deeper level inside of me I could feel the joy of killing those people. I also remembered how on returning to the compound I was kept in regardless of my performance they would wipe my mind after a harshly intense torture session.</p><p>  Sometimes the mind wiping wouldn’t work right away and I would fight against the restraints and call out for help, other times I was able to hide for a short while that the mind wiping failed but eventually something would clue the scientists in to the fact that I still had my memories. Those were the worst out of all of them, thinking that I would be able to hide the truth and eventually being caught. I left the berth room I was staying in with Prowl and Jazz after I had convinced them to go back into recharge, I saw no point in further bothering them as I remembered everything that had happened. I walked the base quietly and carefully so I wouldn’t wake anyone else up. I found myself in a room I had never been in before, it kinda looked like a gym but more built along the lines of being used for a gymnast than a hardcore work out bodybuilder. I decided to try out my luck with performing gymnastics that I haven’t done in a while. This would surely help to keep my mind off of the memories that were flooding back to me. Hours seemed to fly by in a blink of an eye, I paused in my impromptu workout to gather my breath as sweat rolled down my back and gathered all over my body. I wiped the sweat from my face with my tank top, I couldn’t help but have this nagging feeling in the back of my head, like a sixth sense warning me. I sighed as I turned around ready to leave the room and continue walking around the base but as I reached the exit I was sucked into another returning memory.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<em>  “Again!” echoed out around me as one of the trainers yelled at me. My chest was heaving from the exertion I was putting my body through, but I had to do this or I would be punished more harshly than usual. I had to prove I wasn’t weak. The music started back up again and I got back into position, before I lost myself to the music and began going through the moves robotically as I danced. I wasn’t entirely sure why I had to dance and I was in no position to question my trainers especially with how low I am in rank. I leapt into the air as the music crescendoed in speed and then I was gracefully falling back down to the ground like a feather before landing on my feet. I had completed the dance successfully this time, a dance that my trainer had told me was impossible to master. “Again!” shouted the same female instructor. I got back into position to begin again, I had quickly lost count of how many repetitions of the dance I had been forced to endure. “Ballet will help you in the long run, girl never question or look like you are questioning why as you will not like the answer that you seek.” That phrase from the instructor kept repeating inside my head as I was forced to begin yet another repetition of the dance to an invisible audience and the harsh words of my instructor. My feet had long ago split open and cracked the crimson blood staining the pink ballet slippers I wore. It felt like time had slowed down before a guard came bursting in talking swiftly yet quietly to the female instructor.I was mid turn when the music cut off and an irritated Stop from the instructor rang out. I crumpled instantly to the floor from exhaustion, however I had to remain aware and keep my guard up, the last girl who had let her guard down had been killed by the instructor. A choked no was all I heard coming from the guard’s direction before a sickening thud of a body hitting the ground echoed out. I looked up from my position on the stage, watching as the guard slowly made his way toward me. “You’ve been selected for a mission girl, clean up your mess and wait for the rest of the information to be delivered to you."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>   I broke out of the memory with a gasp, the blank far away look vanishing from my eyes. I remembered that day so clearly, it was like I had been shoved back into time as a shocked spectator. That was the day I had gone on my first ever mission, a mission that had me kill a man who had been wronged, but who was also very dangerous and deadly. I had failed that mission and was able to barely escape with my life after learning the truth and helping the man I had been sent to kill. He had offered me a way out of the compound and lifestyle I had been living in compliantly. I refused his help as I had thought I would never truly be able to escape my jailers and live free without looking over my shoulder every day for the rest of my life. The trainers had sent me out on two more missions after my first failure. Each mission was the same. I had to kill the man, but each time I would figure out a way to help the man and avoid being killed myself. I finally pulled out of my thoughts and decided to head back into the room, I had this urge to repeat the dance I had seen in my memories. A subconscious pull was in control.</p><p>    When my feet hit the wooden floor once again, I quickly lost myself to the repetitiveness of the dance and muscle memory of a dance I had once been forced to repeat over and over again. I wasn’t sure how much time passed of me dancing,but on the last finishing turn of the dance I was met with the sight of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe at the entrance of the gym’s door watching me. Their faces were heavily guarded with apprehension which melted away into relief when I told them I remembered everything. We met in a clash of hugs the both of them having activated their holoforms to keep from squishing me. Whispered thank you’s drifted into the air as they held me tightly. Both of them didn’t care that I was drenched in sweat, they were just irrevocably happy that I remembered. I pulled away from the hug and together we made our way out of the room. “Do you really remember everything?” Sideswipe questioned me from his side of the berth. Sunstreaker sat on the other side while I was placed in the middle, both twins were still in their holoform. “Yes, I remember everything, from my time with the scientists, and instructors to my missions and all the people I killed. I even remember the times they wiped my mind and how sometimes the mind wipe wouldn’t work on the first try and they would then have to repeat it. I also remember the times I tried to keep them from knowing that the mind wipes were a failure, but they would eventually catch onto the fact and put me through the excruciating pain of another mind wipe.” I replied to Sides. Silence overtook the room as I laid down between the twins as I recounted what I knew. I wasn’t sure exactly when I drifted off to sleep in the comfort and safety of the twins berth room but I did know I was happy being with them.</p><p>  “Is she ok? Did you find where she went?” A worried and concerned Prowl asked Jazz as he entered their shared berth room from scouring the base for Solaris. “Lil ladehs fine Prowler, she made er way back ta tha twins.” Jazz replied to Prowl. “Do you think she got her memories back?” Prowl spoke up after several minutes of silence, Jazz sighed as he laid back down onto the berth next to Prowl. “Seems so Prowler.” With that stated into the night as his reply both mechs were content and drifted back into recharge once more.Neither one was really sure why they were so concerned in the first place.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>